Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
Usually, a power semiconductor device comprises at least a first load terminal for receiving a load current and for coupling the load current into a semiconductor body of the power semiconductor device and a second load terminal for outputting the load current out of the semiconductor body, e.g., to an electrical load.
To this end, at least one of such two load terminals of a power semiconductor device can be connected to its packaging, e.g., during fabrication of the power semiconductor device by means of bonding, e.g., wire bonding.
For example, a bond wire is used for establishing a connection between at least one of the load terminals of the power semiconductor device and a terminal of a packaging of a semiconductor device.